Vanished Baby Beel
is chapter 215 of the Beelzebub manga. Summary Across Ishiyama High School, a loud siren rings across the campus that is heard by the delinquents from the courtyards. The noise comes from the handle-like object being used by Himekawa who explains to Oga that it is called the "Operational Switch". Udagawa elaborates on the uses of the device, as well as the extremely expensive price for it, summarizing overall that Oga can no longer use Baby Beel's powers or even sense his presence. From afar, Takamiya listens to the two explain to Oga about the situation with Baby Beel and the "Operational Switch". Despite Udagawa's concerns that he would be angry over their actions, he is actually very delighted that they have interfered with his battle, admitting that he is now allowed easy victory against Oga. He then tells Oga that, while he originally wanted a fair fight with him, he now just wants to beat him up; Oga is unfazed by the words and instead asks of Baby Beel. Meanwhile, Aoi and Kanzaki struggle against Suzune and Ogata now that they have lost access to their King's Crests; later, they discover from Suzune that Himekawa has used a machine to seal away Baby Beel's powers, rendering Oga and his court powerless. Kanzaki is irritated that Himekawa is fighting against them and threatens to destroy his device with his own hands. Knowing that, Aoi decides to take on Suzune and Ogata for herself to allow Kanzaki time to search and destroy the "Operational Switch". She begins to use the Black Techniques with Koma to initiate the new plan; Kanzaki quickly makes use of his time and leaves the situation to her. As he leaves, he tells Aoi that she should have used he Black Techniques earlier, which she mentally tells herself would have killed her; she proves her point by coughing up blood on her hand. Udagawa and Himekawa are then notified of Kanzaki's escape which they decide to go take care of. Oga also starts coughing up blood as an aftermath to using his previous technique. Takamiya immediately takes note of the fact before he then reassures himself that he will win his fight. Takamiya kicks Oga away from him and then blasts a large amount of Demonic power at him, quickly holding him up by the head before he can collapse on the rooftop; nonetheless, the attack severely damages Oga and he slips into unconsciousness shortly after. Elsewhere, the other members of the "Saint Class" are all slowly defeated by the rest of Takamiya's subordinates: Tōjō and Aoi are left bloodied on the ground while their opponents stand exhausted but victorious over them; Yuka watches as her classmates are all slowly taken down causing her to be overwhelmed with shock at the fact that over two hundred soldiers are about to confront her. Meanwhile, Kanzaki runs through the hallways in search of Himekawa's machine. Characters in order of appearance #Shintarō Natsume #Takeshi Shiroyama #Yuka Hanazawa #Tatsuya Himekawa #Tatsumi Oga #Yōken Udagawa #Zenjūrō Saotome #Shinobu Takamiya #Harumi Ogata #Hajime Kanzaki #Aoi Kunieda #Suzune Suzumura #Nene Ōmori #Kōken Yasaka #Hidetora Tōjō #Shōji Aizawa #Chiaki Tanimura Navigation Category:Chapters